With the continuous development of display technology, reflective display devices are applied in display areas such as e-book readers, billboards, display boxes and the like due to their advantages such as low power consumption, low cost, small visual fatigue and so on. Therefore, much attention has been given to the development of reflective display devices.
Total reflection phenomenon means that when light emits from an optically denser medium to an optically thinner medium, the refraction angle will be greater than the incident angle. When the refraction angle is greater than or equal to 90 degrees, no refraction light appears in the optically thinner medium. Moreover, the incident angle corresponding to the refraction angle of 90 degrees is defined as the critical angle.